1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a track guide bearing assembly having a slidable bed put on a long track shaft with rolling members interposed therebetween and movable axially thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a track guide bearing, balls are generally used as rolling elements and the slidable bed is supported through the rolling of the balls and therefore, as compared with the conventional slide guide, sliding resistance is very small, and the balls are disposed in ball rolling grooves, and this leads to the advantage that load capacity is great as compared with the conventional linear ball guide.
However, such a track guide bearing assembly is adapted to be used with the slidable bed fixed directly to a table which is a movable member, and this has led to a disadvantage that the attenuation characteristic relative to the vibration of the table is poor.
To overcome such disadvantage, it would occur to mind to provide a static pressure guide in parallelism to the direction of guide of the track shaft to thereby attenuate the vibration, but the provision of such a static pressure guide would lead to complication of the device and a disadvantage that the attenuation effect in the direction of movement of the table is not good.